1. Field of Invention
The present invention is generally directed toward a decorative object, more particularly, it is a decorative object simulating the appearance and motion of an aquarium.
2. Background of the Invention
This early part of the 21st century has been a particularly remarkable time in history. We are in the midst of a technological revolution and each succeeding week brings with it increasingly sophisticated devices that permit us to be ever-more productive. However, while increasing technology has in many respects made our lives easier, the availability of so much information and the ability to work twenty-four hours per day has also resulted in an unprecedented degree of stress experienced by an exponentially growing number of Americans.
Reducing this stress has recently become an industry in and of itself. Spas have become prevalent and various devices are now available to massage or otherwise “melt” that stress away. However, long before the availability of the technological wizardry we have today, generations of Americans have found the simple act of watching fish swim in a home aquarium to be a wonderful way to “wind down” after a long, stressful day. Unfortunately, unless one has the financial resources to pay someone to maintain that tank, cleaning the tank, changing its water, feeding the fish, and all the other too numerous requirements of keeping the fish healthy can itself become an onerous task.
What is needed is a way to combine the technology available to us today with the old fashioned concept of relaxing in front of an aquarium. Such a device would ideally eliminate the difficult and time-consuming elements of aquarium ownership while nevertheless permitting the user to enjoy the soothing, stress-reducing experience offered by a traditional aquarium.
It is now feasible to create an electro-mechanical aquarium, and although previous attempts have been made, all previous versions have been economically impractical or unrealistic in its depiction of a marine tableu.